


Body, Heart and soul

by Cheimay15th



Series: Steal you away verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Top Harry, mobster one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here it is. Part 2 of steal you away. Sooooo sorry it took so ling, Ive been busy getting ready for school #___#<br/>I worked really hard on it and I hope you love it cuz I think it turned out so well and Im sooo proud of it. If it does that wierd italics thing again, Im sorry but I wont be able to fix it till Monday. Bear with me?<br/>Love you angels. Enjoy, pixies ^^<br/>(Btw. Notice anyone familiar? 4 anyones? Hehe ^^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body, Heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. Part 2 of steal you away. Sooooo sorry it took so ling, Ive been busy getting ready for school #___#  
> I worked really hard on it and I hope you love it cuz I think it turned out so well and Im sooo proud of it. If it does that wierd italics thing again, Im sorry but I wont be able to fix it till Monday. Bear with me?  
> Love you angels. Enjoy, pixies ^^  
> (Btw. Notice anyone familiar? 4 anyones? Hehe ^^)

 

 

Where am I? Why does my head hurt so bad?  
“Oh great, He’s waking up. Dani, Go get the girls”  
Huh?  
Groaning quietly, Louis began to gain control of his senses. He sucked in a breath and started to do a physical checklist.  
Okay. Still got my tongue. Both ears. Pretty sure I’ve still got hair. Oh. They let me keep all my fingers. Mighty nice of them. 9- Oh my God. 9 toes! That can’t be right! I don’t want to be a toeless wonder! I- Oh. There it is. False alarm.  
Satisfied, he began to open his eyes slowly, flinching at the harsh light that attacked his senses.  
“Oh my God, your eyes are so blue!”  
Screaming, Louis’ jumped away from the voice. He was pleasantly surprised to find he was on a really soft bed. He took a deep breath and looked up to see a dark haired girl smiling wildly at him.  
“You are incredibly pretty. Are you aware of that? Like pretty pretty. Like bend-you-over-and-fuck-you-silly pretty” She giggled at his shocked expression then stuck out a hand for him to shake “Hi, I’m Dee.”  
Louis nodded slowly and pulled out his arm to return her greeting. Or he would have. If his hands weren’t bound together.  
“Did you-Did you tie me up?” He screamed, wriggling against the bonds. Dee smiled (A little proudly) and nodded, straight black hair shimmering.  
“Yup. Did it myself. Do you like it?”  
“Do I- If I punched you in the right boob would you like that?”  
Dee tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtful.  
“Why would it be the right boob?” She inquired politely. Louis spluttered and looked around, feeling a tad bit awkward.  
“Um. Well. It would hurt more wouldn’t it?”  
“How do you figure?”  
Hmm.  
“Well, my right nipple is more sensitive than my left. Figured it would be the same with boobs”  
Dee nodded thoughtfully.  
“True that. Well, I should probably untie you. Those must be really tight and Harry would kill me if you got hurt”  
She pulled a knife out of her jeans pocket and sliced the bindings neatly in half. Louis rubbed at his sore wrists and was about to ask who the fuck Harry was, but she was out of the room in a flash, shouting for someone called Dani to ‘bring the fucking girls’.  
Alone, Louis looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room was large, all high ceiling and glittering chandelier. The floor was wooden panelling , so shiny he could see his reflection in it. The bed he was on was King-sized, draped with velvet and dressed in silk and cotton. There was only one window, a large bay overlooking a park (That Louis had never seen in his life. Fucking kidnappers.)  
From the almost-mute buzzing sound coming from thier general vicinity, Louis would be roasted if he so much as breathed on them.  
“Oh hi there. I’m Danielle and-HOLYSHITYOUARESOPRETTYHOWDOYOUEXIST?!”  
Louis jumped and turned to see a pretty girl with blue eyes standing by the door. In a flash of black hair, Danielle ran up to him. He braced himself, expecting to be bowled over by her petite frame, but then. She just stood there. Like really close, but not actually making contact with him. As if he was behind a display case and she was a careful observer. He felt himself blush because she was treating him like he was priceless art.  
“I see you’ve met Dani. Don’t let her freckles fool you. If she had a chance, she would pin you down and have her wicked way with you” A cute girl with tanned skin and mousy shoulder-length hair walked in, towels draped over her shoulder. Dee bounced up, holding a camcorder and nodding preppily.  
“Oh yes. Best believe I would join in. Lou-Lou, meet Lynxh.”  
Dazed, Louis waved at the girl he assumed to be Lynxh.  
Dani was still looking at him.  
“Um…who are you guys? Are you the ones who kidnapped me?” He asked softly, eyeing them suspiciously. He startled as Dani started to laugh loudly.  
“Us? Oh please. We are much too dainty and innocent for that nonsense” Lynxh said, batting her eyelashes. Beside her, Dee snorted loudly. “We are simply here to take care of you. We’re your handmaidens, you could say”  
“Huh” He stated, mulling over the new bit of information. A beat passed.  
“Handmaidens? Isn’t that what princesess had?”  
They only smirked at him  
*****  
“Where exactly are you taking me?” Louis asked from behind his blindfold. After the princess debacle, they had taken him to a large white marble bathroom. Where they had proceeded to try and bathe him. Needless to say, there had been a bit of a struggle with that one. Especially considering Dee had brought the camera with the intention of filming him take a bath.  
Beside him (Or possibly behind him) Lynxh (Or possibly Dani) chuckled and patted his ass (Or possibly his- No, wait, definitly his ass)  
“Harry wants to meet you”  
“Harry?”  
“He’s the reason you’re all prettied up”  
And he had most definitly been prettied up. After his bath, he had been draped in a cute little salmon chiffon and lace sundress and a pair of silver kitten heels. The girls had redone his hair and makeup, and after a morning of being manhandled and chloroformed, the pampering felt like heaven. (Minus the defeaning squealing that had arosed when the girls found out he was already waxed. Everywhere.)  
He heard a door open and was led into a room the smelled like polished wood and bleach.  
He knew that smell. It was the scent that hit him everytime he needed to ask Nathan for permision to go out, or walked in on he and the octupu-Taylor making out. He shivered. He was in the lair of a mob boss.  
“Oh great he’s here. Oh my God he looks so pretty. Good job guys” He heared an unfamiliar female voice say. His blindfold was taken off and he gasped at the room he was standing in. It was large, dominated by a large wooden desk that held a sparkling black mac computer. A leather revolving chair was placed behind it and dominating the wall behind the desk was a large window. One of the walls held a huge flat screen TV and the other wall was just a giant bookcase. Louis made his way over to it and ran his fingers lightly against the glossy spines. He pulled one open and smiled slightly.  
How many gangsters read John Green?  
“He’s a sucker for Looking for Alaska” He turned to see a blonde girl with glasses standing behind him holding a pam pilot. He waited for the squealing and haikus about his ass. Apart from a bright smile and a quick once- over, none came. He smiled back at her.  
This one is an ally.  
“Hi Louis, I’m Hunter. Harrys PA” She laughed at his raised eyebrow “Yeah, I know. ‘What does a mobster need a PA for?’. You’d be surprised”  
“Ah. So when exactly am I going to meet the famous Harry?”  
“Right now”  
He startled at the sound of a deep, gravelly very male voice. He turned and his breath caught in his cheast because standing in front of him was an absolute sex pot. He was tall, all lean muscle and broad shoulders. He was wearing a white button up shirt with only three buttons done up. The sleeves were rolled up and Louis’ eyes feasted on his lightly tanned skin decorated with a smattering of random tattooes (Litterally random. Like, swallows on his cheast, a fucking moth on his stomach random). His legs were encased in tight, tight dark blue jeans and he had worn out brown boots on his feet.  
The boy, Harry, was absolutely breathtaking. His lips were pink and set in a lazy smirk (Dimples) and his dark brown hair was teased into a quiff that did nothing to hide his loose curls, with a wide-brimmed bowler hat perched on top.  
And his eyes. Fuck his eyes. They were endless pools of jade that Louis was absolutely drowning in. And they way he was looking at him. Louis felt naked. He felt like he was on his back, legs spread for the fucking demon standing in front of him. The thought was more than a bit unnerving. A shiver wracked through Louis body anyway.  
Frozen, he watched as Harry strode up to him (Vaguely aware of the girls giggling and excusing themselves), never breaking eye contact.  
“Hello there little one” Harry drawled, towering over Louis’ petite frame. His hands reached out and Louis felt his eyes flutter as they brushed against his cheeks, light and teasing, and made thier way down to settle on his hips.  
“I’m Harry. And you’re mine now”


End file.
